Total drama Extreme
by Dubstep Damsel
Summary: This story is mostly about l the teens go back to the island and dule it out like old times, but sime of the canpers think old is not good like love...they are all 18 now Trent is in a band with Courtney and three other guys.has some OCs.Has music in it but not a musical. This is my first story so go easy on me. Has Machine gun kelly; rapper, SMOSH and SKRILLEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you can call me Damsel. This is my first story! im not gonna be thirsty with the reviews. if you would like to review thats great but i'm not gonna say "you better review or i'm not gonna write another chapter" so just tell me what you think if you want. This is a DxC whole story is basically about Courtney. she is in a band named "C" and all the songs they sing she wrote them, well most of them. This story has Machine gun Kelly which is a up a picture if you don't know. It also has smosh in it. and you can tell by my name i'm a girl and i have a HUGE crush on skrillex sooo hes in the story too. Also few OCs. and i don't own is rated M for cussing and sexual themes**

" Ok this season will be different" Chris says" only one team will win out of 5 teams. and the 4 teams that win will send one person home. Don't get confused, not each team. This season will be based on the _winners_." Courtney bites her lip nervously. " i see you gettin a lil nervous there Courtney"Chris says smiling "Nigga don't make me slap the hair gel out of your hair"Courtney replies smirking,all the campers laugh. "Touche" Chris replies" Ok to bring suspense and more drama, you will have a curfew."

Courtney groans. Everybody looks surprised.

""And what if we- wait correction what if _I_ sneak out?" Courtney asked. Chef popped up and said " Then you will get a punishment for being difficult- but if you were that girl before 'basic straining' then we won't have that predicament"Chef says with a menacing smile. " ok first off you said dick"Courtney looks around after finishing and sees the other campers laughing, she had a smug and cocky smile." And second off that girl from TDI is long like Miley Cyrus you can say old Courtney is my alter ego cuz i killed her. Chef i was 16 im 18 now i'm a senior they all seen me in school." Courtney motioned to the other campers. then continued. " i'm back and badder than ever, so i don't give a FUCK about what you say or what that hair gelled devil says behind you. This show ruined my life by doing what i had to do to win i got hated by everybody except Bridgette, thats why I have her back, but i know for a fact she just stayed with me because nobody else did. But guess what?! Just like Drake i don't really need no new friends no new friends new new new" ( she sang the chorus to the song) everybody was surprised her voice sounded better, it wasn't theatrical it was AMAZING. Courtney could hear people udder 'wow' but she kept in going.

" Look all i'm really saying is _Bonjour Bitches_ cuz this is the new Courtney.

She started to smile because she could have sworn she heard somebody say 'well somebody brought out there black side"

" good to know" chef said

" let the games began at TOTAL DRAMA EXTREME!"Chris says

**ger. welp time to hit the dusty ole trail. remember to drop the bass!**

**ok said i wasn't gonna be thirsty but i really need input to continue this chapters will get lon**


	2. Chapter 2 just the beginning

" Now I want you all to do your first confessional of the season" Chris says. They all look at him lazily. " ok not all at once" Chris says slightly irritated. " Ok then lets see at random eenny meeny minni LeShawna" Chris says while pointing at her.

_LeShawna:_

" Welp here I am baby you know what they say, 5th times a charm? welp hopefully I won't get into any Heather drama. Team Jesus you know? And I'm not tryna be nosy but Courtney is more awesome!... More awesome? that didn't make any sense Mannnnn! I need to stop hanging around Owen so much."

LeShawna steps out and she looks around. " Could you guys hear me ?" she asks biting her lip " Nope" Izzy says while shaking her head no vigorously. " i heard Chris saying that the confessional can was sound proof due to owens farts" Noah said "you mean smell proof?" LeShawna says confused " Nope" Noah said not even looking up from his book.

" Ok LeShawna choose your victim" Chris says " Ha victim what is this ' The Hunger Games" Courtney said gaining giggles from Katie and Sadie " OOO i just LOVE that movie" sadie says " mee too! the guys are just soo hot! right Courtney?" Katie said. This got looks from Duncan. ( the only person princess should be thinking is hot is me!) he thought. " Hah he won't look so hot with your blood on em. No he won't look soo cute with your head in his heads" Courtney says while giggling while Katie and Sadie both grimace. Not noticing duncan have a sigh of relief.

" LeShawna who do you choose?" Chris says " How bout my girl Gwen?" she says with a smile Gwen returned the smile and walked to the confessional.

_Gwen:_

"Well after all stars Courtney tried to apologize to me about the list thing, and I would always ignore her." Gwen looks to the ground sadly " I wish I could take it back! she even tried to get me and Trent back toggether because she knew I still liked him" she rolled her eyes and had a slight smile. " I do still like him. i won't b surprised if i'm jealous of her this season."

**sorry could only do a little bit. I PROMISE I WILL DO MORE. But for now peace in the middle east. drop the bass bye**


End file.
